phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Isabella and Phineas's romantic moments
This is the list of Isabella and Phineas's romantic moments in the series. Known Romantic Moments In Depth Moments Together During the Search for Meap and their Trip to Seattle One of the moments Phineas clearly showed more-than-platonic feelings for Isabella occurred when the alien Meap arrived and when he later returns. When Meap crash-landed in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Phineas proclaimed him to be " the most adorable thing in the world" and immediately decided that he and Ferb would help fix his spaceship. However, they lost track of Meap when he followed Candace to the Bango-Ru convention (with Meap thinking that Candace was also a security agent). In order to find him, Phineas created a "Cute Tracker" that used to be Ferb's old GPS device. Seeing this as an opportunity, Isabella tried to convince Phineas that she's cute too. Unfortunately, it constantly received a "cute interference" and Phineas inadvertently upsets her for saying that she wasn't the cause of the cute interference. Isabella immediately saw this as Phineas thinking that she wasn't cute, and got upset every time Phineas said that she wasn't causing the cute interference. Isabella finally told Phineas that she thought she might be the cause of the cute interference when he was having a hard time picking up Meap's cute signal inside Mitch's ship, but he then assured her that that was completely impossible and he explained that he knew her cuteness would disrupt Meap's signal and he programmed the tracker to ignore her. To prove it to her, he reversed the system that prevented the Cute Tracker from recognizing Isabella. The machine then overloaded due to an excessively strong cute signal, showing that Phineas thinks Isabella is immeasurably cute. ("The Chronicles of Meap") When Meap returns to save Phineas and Ferb from Mitch, Phineas carries Isabella by the waist to safety while trying to evade threatening laser beams. Later, when Phineas becomes hypnotized by Mitch's cuteness, Isabella is the only one able to snap him out of the trance. Phineas alludes to Isabella's own cuteness as a 'scientific fact', claiming that it 'goes right to her core'. He also says he learned "a valuable lesson" while looking at Isabella, though did not elaborate on what it was. ("Meapless in Seattle") During Phineas and Ferb's career as "The Beak" The only moment (so far) where Isabella truly felt neglected by Phineas and actually doubted her feelings for him is when Phineas and Ferb unexpectedly became the new town superheroes, masquerading as "The Beak." Isabella wants to interview Phineas and Ferb to get a patch; however, she misses them and has to do an alternate story on The Beak, who she is unaware is actually Phineas and Ferb. She calls Phineas and was annoyed at him for missing the interview. He decides to tell her about he and Ferb being "The Beak", but is unable to at the time because of Khaka Peü Peü's interruption. When "The Beak" is laying powered down after being slammed into a building during this time, Phineas hears Isabella say, "Where's Phineas? He'd know what to do!" The Beak then powers up and continues to fight. Khaka Peü Peü then tells Phineas that he will get him through what's most important to him. This causes Phineas to remark that they can't tell Isabella that they are the Beak now because it would put her in danger, implying that he considers Isabella important to him. It could be believed that Phineas really cares about Isabella. Isabella swoons for "The Beak" many times during The Beak's Theme Song, not realizing that it was still Phineas she was swooning for. Isabella is upset and confused as to why Phineas keeps rejecting her and disappearing when she needs him. When making excuses for being away from her, Phineas scratches his ear, indicating that he's anxious. When Isabella climbs atop City Hall to take pictures, "The Beak" slams into the building, knocking her over the edge. Khaka Peü Peü then knocks a Bango-Ru billboard off an adjacent building, leaving Phineas the dilemma of saving Isabella as she clings to the side of the building, slowly losing her grip, or saving the bystanders from the billboard. To solve this, Phineas jumps out of the suit and grabs her hand before she falls, leaving Ferb to dispatch the billboard. Later, Phineas then reveals that he was the Beak to her and apologizes for not telling her. She realizes that Phineas was just trying to protect her, and apologizes for doubting him. She flirts with Phineas in the end saying he's really brave, to which Phineas responds by noting she was brave too ("The Beak"). During their Trip Around the World During their trip around the world, Isabella tries to get Phineas to get in the spirit of being in the City of Love, but he is focused on using the stop in Paris to repair the plane. She expresses her feelings in the song City of Love, a bit despondent that Phineas is oblivious to the romantic nature of the city. When Phineas points out to Ferb that he thought he and Vanessa would avail themselves of romantic nature of Paris, Isabella becomes extremely frustrated that he missed the point, snapping a pencil in the process. She then imagines her own head exploding when Phineas does the same with Candace about her and Jeremy, causing Phineas a small amount of distress and/or puzzlement. On their way back to Danville, the baguette boat falls completely apart, and they crash land on a deserted island with only a "big fat ox" for company. Desperate for a way off the island, all the while gradually losing his optimism, Phineas digs a huge hole in the sand in search for something useful. Buford's taunts don't help him. Isabella goes off alone and cries. Ferb walks up to her and hands her a handkerchief. Then she pours out her heart to Ferb, sobbing that she and Phineas were together in Paris and he didn't even notice her. She feels like giving up, and complains he won't even do something as simple as enjoying the beautiful sunset with her. At this moment Phineas runs up to her and suggests that they could build a tunnel under the ocean. He doesn't attempt this and instead he gives up, sits to the ground and says they can at least enjoy the beautiful sunset. At first Isabella enjoys it, but then she sees that Phineas's spirit is broken, and something clicks in her head. She realizes that this wasn't the spectacular, confident boy she fell in love with and tells him angrily that he can't enjoy the sunset, because giving up wasn't part of his plan. Isabella reminds him of everything he did in his life, almost confessing about her crush on him. She then mentions Ferb's map, starting to say that giving up wasn't part of the plan he marked out on it. Inspired, he cuts her off and hugs her, leaving her in a sort of trance. He then leaves her to get to work on their way to get off the island. Back in Danville, with only a second to spare, they make it just in time to beat the sun, and the other Fireside Girls have a welcome home party ready for them. Isabella hugs Phineas from behind, saying, "''You guys are amazing!" In response to this, Phineas holds her hands, looks back and smiles. A musical number breaks out, and Isabella and Phineas dance and sing a duet, ''Summer Belongs to You. Phineas often reaches over to hold her hand throughout the song and it seems he becomes even more comfortable touching her ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). During the Pharmacist Outbreak in Danville The only moment so far that almost reveal their feelings towards each other when Doofenshmirtz created the Repulse-inator that causes a zombie apocalypse-like situation. Isabella shows Phineas her Bravery Emotional Patch and begins to mention that she has tell her feelings to him to obtain the patch, however she was interrupted by their friends and the building of the rubberization ray. With some encouragement from the Fireside Girls, Isabella tries again to tell Phineas her feelings but gets interrupted again when she hears Mrs. Feyersied screaming, and when the Mindless Repulsive Pharmacists run rampant all over Danville. When Phineas and the boys jump back to the Flynn-Flecther house to repair the rubberization ray, he learns that Isabella was no longer alongside the group, he becomes frantic with worry and freaks out, saying that he couldn't live with himself if something ever happened to her. This shows that Phineas really deeply cares for the well-being for Isabella. Phineas, now realizing that Isabella could possibly be alongside the Fireside Girls, makes the trip along with his friends to find Isabella at the Fireside Girls Lodge. However, Isabella manages to survive on her own and probably built up a bit of anger towards Phineas for leaving her. Phineas was holding Isabella's hand why trying to keep her safe form the Pharmacist. Later, on their way to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to learn the source of the outbreak and building the vortex sprayer to save Danville, the gang was slowly picked off one by one by the Mindless Repulsive Pharmacist, thus leaving only Phineas and Isabella left to finish the plan. Isabella finally confesses her feelings to him, however, before Phineas could fully respond, a Pharmacist threatens Isabella; Phineas defends her and sacrifice himself. While turning into a Pharmacist, he tells Isabella to carry out the rest of the plan herself. Though Isabella is successful and the plan is carried out, returning everyone to normal, Phineas and Isabella's memories are seemingly blurred of those last few moments they had together before they were infected, thus both forgetting about Isabella's confession. ("Night of the Living Pharmacists") Ten Years Later After years of having Phineas not notice her, Isabella eventually gave up the idea of ever getting into a relationship with him, despite not being able to get over him. Early on in high school, Phineas started to develop romantic feelings towards her too, though as he was unaware that she had ever had a crush on him, he kept his feelings a secret, thinking his love for her would be unrequited. After high school, Phineas finally learns of Isabella's crush on him from Baljeet. Though, as she is leaving early for college, he realizes he must find her before she leaves Danville so he can finally tell her how he feels. Eventually meeting up with her in front of his house, where she had been waiting to say goodbye to him, Phineas finally admits that he has had a crush on her since high school. He then realizes that as he has received an acceptance letter from the college she will be attending, Tri-State State College, he can go to that college with her so they can begin a romantic relationship. The two happily embrace, and finally become an official couple. ("Act Your Age") Category:Lists Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Relationships Category:L